


Do you remember

by Winter_Lazuli



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Lazuli/pseuds/Winter_Lazuli
Summary: An interview leads a rising star to reflect on some people she’s lost.





	Do you remember

"-what your mother was wearing the day she and your father died?" 

The question from the interviewer made the up-and-coming pop star pause in thought. It had been so long, yet the last memory of her parents was still pretty fresh in her head. It was funny what a person could remember under certain circumstances. 

If she had still been grieving the way she did when she was younger, she'd have stopped the interview right there and then. Instead, being the person she now was, she licked her lips and answered the question. 

"Well, that's a question no one's really asked me before." She said. "They say that children start having permanent memories at three years old, yet I was around two when it happened. I actually do remember what she wore that day." 

She continued after a quick stop to carefully consider her knowledge. "My father was able to convince her to wear something a little more feminine than her usual attire for going out. He said something along the lines of "we're not going to be attacked on a ship, love", from what I recall." She laughed a bit. "She was willing to go along with it. After all, it was a family vacation." She sighed. "She wore this really nice combination of blue and white, which was appropriate for the setting. I don't see that many photos of my mother wearing a dress, but this was one of those times. She even had more formal jewelry. Though, my mother got away with wearing her usual choice of boots, but definitely something different from her usual colour of the things." She smiled at the memory. "My father wore your typical white long-sleeved button down and dark blue slacks, but the two of them together looked like they stepped out of a photograph." 

"And do you recall what you wore that day?" 

"Goodness, no." She laughed again. "I was much more focused on the waves, in both the sea and the pool." 

"It's surprising." The interviewer said. "I wasn't expecting you to answer that question, much less with as much detail as you just did." 

"Well, you know me." Hannah smiled at him. "I've found family again in my new life, but I've never quite left my old family and life behind." 

**Author's Note:**

> First off, thank you for reading this story! I really appreciate it!
> 
> Some context: this story was originally written to accompany something I posted on DA some time back. However, as time goes on, we change, and after some things happened, I decided to clean up my DA, move it away from me just posting about my OCs. The OC featured in this story was my first ever OC, and it’s been a wild ride to say the least. It’s so weird to look back now, but also fun to do so, and while I’ve reworked this OC, I didn’t want to let this story just disappear. So here I am posting it for posterity! 
> 
> Shoutout to the members of the Layton Life RP forum on FF.net! You guys seriously changed my life in a huge way.
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading this story!


End file.
